THE SIRENS BLAIR THE MUSICAL
by valeriexoxp
Summary: Sirens are creatures that sing with melodic voices to lure in sailors, their curse has fallen upon Hogwarts. Now the whole school is under their spell, singing what ever feeling comes to mind. Slowly weakening their magical capabilities turning them into sirens. How and who could break the curse. Till then enjoy a Hogwarts dramatic musical, but not for long. MUHAHHAHAHAHAH
1. Chapter 1 HONEYMOON AVENUE

Hermiones POV

It's after the war and in my opinion everything is more settle, were still all a bunch of crazy young-ins now enjoying a bit of freedom and peace of mind. Everyone effected by the war is allowed to return to Hogwarts. Including Fred and George, much to my disappointment, and Molly's insistence. You see I am head girl this year so the twins are under my close watch. My co- head is the Blaise Zabini yes him, the guy who's a former slytherin, carried out order missions, and wait did I mention he's half veela. Girls jaws literally drop when he just "casually" struts past. I shake my head at the thought and turn back to my conversation at our table. Its me,Ron,Harry,Padama,Dean,and Seamus. Across from us its Fred,George,Ginny,Luna,and Neville. I dig into the the dessert viewer discretion is a word but this recces pop cake of fudge brownie, mixed with mnm's, oreos, marshmallows, and cookie dough ice cream was divine.

I saw Blaise approaching our table and I waved. He casually told me to be at the heads dorm by 8. I gave him a quick thumbs up and re assumed the conversation with the rest of my table. Ron suddenly announced out loud "you and Blaise huh". If only looks can kill right now the one me and the our friends were giving Ron would surely be murderous. I automatically retaliated "honestly Ronald he wants to talk about head duties". surely that would shut his mouth but of course not. " You seem to know a lot about him don't you" he replys. We have been at this for a while. At first when the war ended and we officialized our relationship Ron was way more mature, we were in complete bliss, and of course that honeymoon phase ended when we came to Hogwarts.

Suddenly I felt a cool breeze and I was engulfed in this pink sparkly tornado. It ended and I noticed something different. My clothes were different instead of my school uniform I was in a pastel pink sweet heart neckline dress covered in sparkles, with a flowy gold poofy skirt from waist down, and on the back a gigantic bow. My hair was pretty too. It was in big soft curls put up in half up half down and tied with a simple pink ribbon. The shimmery lip gloss felt gooey on my lips, and the full black eyelashes fluttered on my cheek. I heard the singing toads play the back up music and I felt a sudden urge to prance up to the spotlight and the microphone in my sparkly pink pumps. Why do I feel like singing? And I sang.

**I looked in my rear view mirror and**  
**It seemed to make a lot more sense**  
**Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.**  
**I'm ready to make that turn**  
**Before we both crash and burn**  
**Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us,**

**Baby**  
**You know how to drive in rain**  
**And you decided not to make a change**  
**Stuck in the same old lane**  
**Going the wrong way home**

the whole hall was in complete shock and awe

**I feel like my heart is stuck in**  
**Bumper to bumper traffic,**  
**I'm under, pressure**  
**Cause I can't have you the way that I want**  
**Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Baby,**  
**Coastin' like crazy**  
**Can we get back to the way it was?**

**Hey, what happened to the butterflies?**  
**Guess they encountered that stop sign**  
**And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light**  
**Hey, right when I think that we found it,**  
**Well, that's when we start turning around**  
**You're saying, "Baby, don't worry,"**  
**But we're still going the wrong way,**

Ron's face is priceless but he does seem a bit pissed.

**Baby**  
**You know how to drive in rain**  
**And you decided not to make a change**  
**Stuck in the same old lane**  
**Going the wrong way home**

**I feel like my heart is stuck in**  
**Bumper to bumper traffic,**  
**I'm under, pressure**  
**Cause I can't have you the way that I want**  
**Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Baby,**  
**Coastin' like crazy**  
**Can we get back to the way it was?**

**They say only fools fall in love**  
**Well, they must've been talking about us**  
**and sometimes I feel like I've been here before**  
**I could be wrong, but I know I'm right**  
**We're gon' be lost if we continue to fight**  
**Honey I know, yeah,**  
**We can find our way home**

**I feel like my heart is stuck in**  
**Bumper to bumper traffic,**  
**I'm under, pressure**  
**Cause I can't have you the way that I want**  
**Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Honeymoon Avenue**  
**My baby,**  
**Coastin' like crazy**  
**Can we get back to the way it was?**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Baby,**  
**Coastin' like crazy**  
**Can we get back to the way it was?**

**You know how to drive in rain**  
**You decided not to make a change**  
**Stuck in the same old lane**  
**Going the wrong way home**

**I feel like my heart is stuck in...**  
**Traffic, I'm under...**  
**Pressure,**  
**Pressure**  
**Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on...**  
**(Honeymoon Avenue,**  
**Honeymoon Avenue,**  
**Honeymoon Avenue,**  
**Honeymoon Avenue)**

**Let's just go back, back, back.**

The son ended and I all went back to normal. I walked in My Hogwarts uniform back to my seat, avoiding all looks and whispers. "I'm sorry students for the inconvenience, but there has been an intrusion in Hogwarts" she stated. Wands were out wizards jumping out of chairs into fighting stance. "It is not that kind of intrusion" she screamed. She huffed in annoyance as we all sat down. It is much more graver, we all leaned in, a hushed silence was present, students held there breaths in anticipation, and then she said the dreaded words. " the sirens blair". "Say whatttt" chorused the cafeteria.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! ALSO SUGGEST FAVORITE SONGS! ALL THE SON I USED WAS HONEY MOON AVENUE BY ARIANA GRANDE**


	2. Chapter 2: A WHOLE NEW WORLD

Hey my lovely's, I think the whole Siren thin is just so gravitating. I have no idea about you, but I have a huge love for Greek mythology so I am enjoying this story. The song is A WHOLE NEW WORLD~ ALADDIN.

Ch 2: A whole new world

Everyone looked at the head master with confusion. She looked back with a grim demeanor. "The Sirens Blair is something that should not in any form be taken oh so lightly. The Sirens Blair is a grave curse, inflicted upon Hogwarts by those from the ocean who are now housed at the lake of Hogwarts. It is a curse that makes whatever sort of deep emotion a person holds to sing with an extravagant performance." she spoke but she had to pause do to the amount of squeals, giggle, and groans heard around. The Headmistress seems to be boiling with rage at the lack of seriousness over this issue. She took out a blow horn and squeezed it. Rather that squeals and giggles there was more of groaning and swearing. Even after pulling such a horrific stunt with a WWW product she was still shaking. Whatever the consequences were they are surely severe. Now that she had every students attention directed at her she screamed this last part. " The singing performances which begun drains the singer of his or her magical ability a bit each time they sing to the point of where they slowly start to turn into a siren and joining the sea leaving the wizarding world behind due to how dangerous you are.

The great hall went into a pin drop silence. Hermione looked deathly pale as she bolted out of her seat, blasted open the doors, and was out in a flash. The rest of the hall didn't seem to notice since they were consumed in their own thoughts. Only to those who held a bit of a crush on the bookworm saw her tiny escape.

"There will be absolutely no student or staff allowed near the lake do I make myself clear!" her voice boomed over as nods followed. The headmistress sighed thinking she went a little to harsh on her students at times, and that she truly loved them, I mean she fought in war for them. Their safety shall always be her main concern. She noticed how the students were picking at their foods not quiet feeling hungry anymore. She decided to call it a night and give them all a break. "Everyone dinner is over you are dismissed and I suppose due to this tragic news I will allow no homework due tomorrow". Everyone whooped and hollered and the Head mistress smiled as she watched as they emptied out from the hall.

-Blaise-(POV) I saw that little escape granger made from the hall can't say I blame her it was getting a bit stuffy. I started looking for her everywhere starting with her favorite places like the library or the room of requirement. There was this sudden urge to look for her and comfort her. I don't know what it was and I didn't really get a chance to ponder it because I decided to try looking for her in another place which required to just jump out of my window.

-narrator-(POV) Another student who also saw the Griffindoyr princess insane bolt waited for the right moment to slip out, not disturb their roommates, and discreetly exited the dorms and common room to search the great halls for their love. Yes they truly loved that princess she held the key to their heart. But sadly she was taken if only she realized she deserved more then who she called a 'boyfriend'.

-Blaise-(POV) I never made it to the ground just my intention. My very trustworthy flying red carpet came swooping down from the sky caught me as it went upside down, spun around, and threw me in the air. I chuckled at the carpet as I gave it a wonderful pet. My carpet always lures me into its rich colors and very intricate Arabic designs. It's gold outer trimmings always seem to shine in the moonlight. I settled down on the soft pillows and scanned the grounds looking for Hermione. I spotted a brunette on the balcony of the astronomy tower gazing up at the stars. I just got caught up in the way her soft silky,and now straight strands was lifted by the slow breeze, and how her cheeks became pink and flush after. It took a bit of a jolt from my carpet as it steered straight towards the beauty. she turned her gaze from the stars and stared at me in confusion and wonder. "Blaise what are you doing he-" she stopped mid-question and clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. I was about to ask her what is wrong but then she went on rambling. "Blaise I am so sorry the heads meeting gosh, why was I so stupid, how can I forget, what kind of head am I, obviously a very daft one". " Hermione please calm down I honestly forgot about the heads meeting. I was just checking if you were all right after the song and stuff" I mumbled a bit but I think I got my point across. She looked into my eyes for clarification and nodded when she realized my intentions were honest. She made a bit of a strained smiled not daring enough to look at me and said in a shy tone "Ron and I were arguing again and I feel like our relationship is going down hill and I don't know why I should be sad but instead I'm just so frustrated." Hermione at this point starts to hug herself too stubborn to let the unshed tears fall.

I gazed at Hermione at felt infuriated. Ron doesn't understand what a precious amazing jewel this girl is. She should be treated like the princess she is, not the dirt under Ron's boots as he rejects the idea of trust, bully's her, and ruins any opportunity Hermione has to feel like a princess. Ron doesn't deserve her, no one ever will, but I have to admit he is one very lucky guy. Again I was awakened from my thoughts as Hermione herself interrupted. "Is that a magic carpet?" "Yea it is" I replied, "it's quite lovely" she stated in a silky sweet voice. I stuttered for the right words to say till it finally came out "You don't want to go for a ride do you? We can get out of Hogwarts and explore the grounds." "Is it safe" she asked. "Sure, do you trust me?" She looked at me in wonder studying my eyes for trust again. "What" was all she could muster. "Do you trust me" I asked her again, I accompanied it with a warm smile so she will feel a bit better, and a hand which was just a gentlemen thing to do. With an amused smile she she replied the million dollar answer "yes". I felt like I was on cloud nine and whole city of lights just turned on in a place that was once dark. Instead of happy dancing like a idiot for some reason, I just grinned a bit and pulled her on board.

The carpet jerked a bit and we were off. She let out a tiny yelp as the magic carpet started soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling. She then started clutching me for dear life, her claws I mean uh nails started to grind into my shoulder. I chuckled a bit internally and hugged her as her grip I noticed decreased dramatically. I suddenly heard music as I gazed at the lovely witch in my arms.

I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide?

I managed to pick up a rose from the ground as the carpet mad a dip. I handed it to hermione, who took it gratefully.

I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming

hermione began to sing this next part and wow she was amazing.

A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you

I took this next line and she picked up after me.

Now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky

Hermione- A whole new world

Blaise- Don't you dare close your eyes

Hermione- A hundred thousand things to see

Blaise- Hold your breath - it gets better

Hermione- I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

Blaise- A whole new world

Hermione- Every turn a surprise

Blaise- With new horizons to pursue

Hermione- Every moment gets better

Hermione and Blaise- I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you

Hermione- A whole new world

Blaise- A whole new world

Hermione- That's where we'll be

Blaise- That's where we'll be

Hermione- A thrilling chase

Blaise- A wondrous place

Hermione and Blaise -For you and me

Our ride came to a stop as Hermione slipped through her dormitory window. I was suddenly in an awkward position standing at her. Because I didn't know how to say goodbye after all that just happened. Suddenly Hermione went in and gave me a peck on the cheek. They don't call them Griffindoyrs for nothing. " Sweet dreams Blaise" was all I heard, and I replied in the very lame saying "goodnight". I flew back to my dormitory window and once my face hit the pillow I was fast asleep, wearing the biggest grin. -narrator-(POV) What the two never knew was there was some one who happened to watch the whole scene and was dealing with shattered and very jealous heart. Already formulating a plan to get his bookworm away from that snake. With that they stalked up back to the castle a little less discreet.

Aye lovely's this is the writer here Valerie. This is super long it summed up to 1,766 words more then I ever wrote. But I absolutely adore it and I myself was wearing a grin just reading it. So tell me who you want to be for Hermione second secret crush in the reviews and if you enjoyed it as much as me. One more last request for those reviews I would love to hear those song choices. THANK YOU FOR READING FOLLOW, REVIEW, AND YOU BETTER SOLEMNLY SWEAR YOUR UP TO NO GOOD.


	3. ch:3 CANDYMAN

**So hey everyone! I am so going to miss spring break. It was amazing while it lasted. Here's the new chapter I love your reviews and follows. **

Ch 3: sugar coated man

-Hermione's (POV)-

I walk descend down the stairs into the lobby before the Great Hall. What I see when I get there spikes my utmost interest. Ron was standing there with a _Hogwarts of History _book new and best condition, a whole bunch of Swedish chocolates, and a bundle of yellow roses in another. My heart instantly melted at the sight.

"Hey 'mione" he yells, I can see he's started to blush at how loud he was. I let out a chuckle as I skip over to him. "Ron, what's all of this, I asked him. "I got you something" he answered in the sweetest tone. He knelt down and presented me the flowers, book, and chocolates. I could hear some 5th year girls awing at the sight. My heart took a leap as I pounced on Ron hugging him with all that in me. We both laughed as he gave me a lovely kiss on the cheek and we held hands into the hall.

We sat down by the rest of our friends at the table and started serving ourselves. Ron leaned over and whispered in my ear "you looked and sang really nice the other day". I felt a blush spread across my face, as I scooped an enormous size of porridge, stuffing it in my mouth to prevent myself form squealing. I felt some one glaring at us but when I scanned the hall I saw no pair of eyes.

"Bloody heck" Ginny yelled as she slumped down a little too close to Harry. "All these guys been going bezerck pestering me to go to hogsmead with them, I keep making the lame excuse of already having plans, but really I don't." Ginny sighed. "So what's the problem" Ron asked his mouth full of bacon. We all rolled our eyes and glared at Ron, so typical. "Ron the problem is she has to get a date or else she will look like a total jerk and the guys are going to feel really rejected". I lexured in detail hoping Ron will get the full severity. "If only I had one of you to go with" stated Ginny, acting very sullen, desperate, and not to mention dramatic. I could tell she was getting annoyed by the lack of attention obviously meant for Harry not returned. "Do you have anything to do today Harry" prompted Ginny a little too flirty, Neville smashed his hand against hi forehead at that. I was fighting to hide my laughter. I could see Harry's mind racing as he started formulating good excuse. "Yes Ginny I do uhhh Ron and I are going to help Hagrid, feed the Grindylows". He stuttered a bit making it clear this was a lie. "But I thought we aren't allowed near the lake" questioned Ginny with a smirk playing on her lips. "It's a bloody thing called tanks" Harry roared! Ginny bolted out of her seat landing on her behind from pure shock, as everyone else stared in shock. Harry yanked Ron by his collar and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Muttering things about friendly pets, and high responsibilities. "Well I am gong to be in the Herbology lab if you need me." Neville told us before he scampered off. "We have a date" piped Fred, "with Zonkos" followed George "Don't miss me too much" they both concluded. As they winked and strutted off followed directly by their fan club after, looking like some clueless minions. Leaving only the ladies, including myself at the table it got rather lonely. Ginny suddenly looked at us with a playful smirk on her face "Anyone up for some gal pals time" she squealed. I chuckled at the name and toasted my orange juice in agreement.

We all linked arms and skipped to our way to our own dorms. Most of the time when ever there is this sort of outing we like to be a bit dressy. So I decided on my hair being straight with a curl at the end and a big white clipped bow in my hair. I chose a white button up long sleeve with a black peter pan collar. I wore black tights with black heeled boots. Now onto my makeup I wore black eyeliner, black mascara, did a bit of contouring, and applied a hot pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and nodded in assessment before grabbing a white clutch stuffing my wand and other stuff before walking down to the entrance to meet up Ginny and the other girls. As I was taking the long journey I got a lot of wolf whistles on my way. But I had to let out a cat cal when my eyes caught sight of my favorite beauties. Ginny was wearing a green long sleeve with cuts at the shoulder. She wore a gold a silver necklace to add a bit of bling. For pants she wore denim skinny jeans and black pumps. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her makeup was a full set of black lashes and eyeliner, with a red lip stain. Luna wore cream blouse with a hot pink suit with white cuffs up to the the elbows, and some gold lace shorts. She also wore some gold bangles and a huge necklace. Her hair was down in waves, while her makeup was light using sheer lip gloss, she added black eyeliner, and mascara for a 'pop'. Padama wore a gold top with a black studded collar, black tights, and gold shimmery pumps. Her hair was in a high curly ponytail; her makeup was gold eye shadow with black eyeliner. We all complemented each other and trotted off to the Madam Rosemertas. Smirking at the attention from both genders as we 'stroll' by.

"Hello they ladies what can I get you girls today?" "4 large butter beers please" Ginny exclaimed. I stared at her in shock as she wasted no time at all chugging a bit down. Madam lingered a bit longer noticing Ginny's behavior. "Let me guess boy problems" she pitifully stated. The girls let out a big groan and took another chug. I rolled my eyes at their 'misery' and took a sip of my butter beer. "You seem to be well of then aren't you Hermione"? Madam exclaimed. I smiled cheekily at her because when the thoughts of Ron invaded my mind. "My boyfriend gave me flowers, chocolates, and a really good book this morning" I gleefully exclaimed. My friends teased and punched me playfully; I stuck my tongue back at them in retaliation. Although I did notice my favorite Looney blonde, not make a comment. Instead she just stared at me in a grim sort of manner. "So did he apologize" she asked abruptly. I almost chocked on my drink. "What" I mustered. "Did Ron apologize to you for the way he acted the other day over Blaise?" All the girls looked at me in curiosity, discovering that he never gave me one I shook my head. The ladies groaned in response as they took another swing at there butter beer.

I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind. And I reminded myself how my parents act around each other. Ron and I are never like that, and I felt extremely gloomy. Although I couldn't forget what we are like just in general when he's not being such a, well a, uhhh Ron? Everyone expects us to be together were the example of how there's that 1 in a 1,000,000 chance to get out of the 'friend zone', but will we also show how It sometimes can't work out.

I was soon interrupted from my thoughts. "Sounds like a candy man to me" stated Madam as she cleaned the counter shaking her head. The ladies and my self looked at each other questioningly as to if we know what a candy man means. "What is a candy man" Padma finally asked, we all leaned it in anticipation. Madam's face broke out into a huge grin and she smiled a real toothy one. "Let me just show you" she winked and hollered "hit it".

We heard music all around us then there was a mega riot of musical galore.

Guys at the bar-Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
madame-Candyman, candyman  
guys at the bar-Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Hermione and the three girls-Sweet sugar candyman

Madam-I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
girls-A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman,

Madam-ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman 

The girls now getting the gist of things looked at each other and grinned. They got out of their seats and joined in. By now most of Hogsmead started coming in wondering what the entire ruckus was about.

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot

The girls started dancing around the restaurant getting the whole bar involved in the song as well.

He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait\

The girls along with Madam stood on tables and struck a pose.

Men in the bar-Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
girls-Candyman, candyman  
men in the bar-Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
girls-Sweet sugar candyman

Putting a finger to their lips as that last verse came in a whisper. They hopped of the table and went around the bar again encouraging people to clap.

Girls-He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the jaws drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making me la la  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

The girls all looked at each other and shimmied. Now the song was infectious and every one started to dance in a super cool 80's style. Everyone started pairing up and forming a circle on the dance floor.

Girls-He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait 

The girls pointed their finger and each other just like how you would with a child, in a playful manner.

Girls-He's a one stop shop making a real big ugh

At that moment all the girls looked at each other in a irritated,'blah' silly look and said ugh.

girls-He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

madma-Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
everyone at the restaurant-Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
madam-Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
everyone at the restaurant-Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

madam-Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
everyone at the restaurant-Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
madam-Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
everyone at eh restaurant-Squared herself away and let out a yell 

The last part everyone yelled instead of sang. There was lots of clapping and all the girls bowed laughing so hard, and hugging each other. Madame gave them a cheeky wink as she went to go serve the enormous line that needed a drink. The girls re assumed their seats, and cast a charm over their drinks. There were still in their paranoid war attitudes. They found all was good and enjoyed their drinks ordering a snack as well. The girls gossiped and joked around for a while.

Ginny started telling the girls about this hilarious story about her dad the other day " George finally cooked something edible with out any sort of secret magic inside and my dad was so impressed he exclaimed. 'Hold let me go tweet this on the face book'" all the girls started clutching their stomachs turning beat red to how hard they started laughing. Suddenly when Hermione clapped her hands the butter beer shot out of her glass. The girls all screamed in shock. The whole bar turned to look at hem but lost interest when they saw nothing was wrong. Padma put a charm on the girls making their stains easily vanish. The girls all looked at each other and let another row of laughs erupt.

Sp thanks guys please I beg review and suggest!

p.s. I wish that there was a harry potter T.V. show series I would so audition. 


	4. Chapter 4 FIREFLIES

Ok sorry I have excuses but meh they are lame,I promise to update more!I pink swear!

It was dark by the time we came back. The girls branched off to their own dorms I wasn't really that tired. So I found myself directed toward the room of requirement. knowing just what I wanted I barged right through the doors. In their sitting was a piano. I set down my clutch and heels and took a seat

I was so absorbed by the keys, the melody, and strangely intrigued by my fingers. I almost didn't hear the door creak open when Balto entered. He's a white a grey husky with piercing blue eyes, having another cat would be too much for me to handle after loosing Crookshanks so I decided to get a loyal husky instead now with my heads dorm I have enough room to raise him and the forest offers a nice place to take nature walks together. "Hey buddy" I greeted, he came over and layed his head on my lap as I gently stroked his fur. A pillow appeared on the floor next to me, fit for a prince. Blato automatically gravitated towards it. "Want to hear a story Balto?" I asked. "When I was a little girl in primary school we would have plays and talent shows I would always land a lead role due to my musical talent. I would watch the instructor play the keys I found the piano to be a math. I would then sneak into the music room after school and during summers when no one was around and play the piano. Who would suspect that from me am I right. When I got to Hogwarts I read Hogwarts history and I found this place by my second year it has helped a lot I didn't want to show everyone the room first but later I decided it had to be done. Now I come here to vent." I told him.

"That is pretty impressive you were always the sneakiest out of the three of us". Balto barked a scampered over to him."Harry don't scare me like that" I scolded him, but I didn't sound to menacing because I was taking in the heartwarming sight of Harry playing with Balto. "What song were you playing it sounded really nice" complmented Harry. "oh uh thanks" I replied flustered. "No its actually nothing I was I guess fiddling around." We stood there awkwardly for a sec till he asked " Can I join you I am haveing trouble sleeping right now".

"Are you an insomniac", "yea I guess" he said. I've just been playing for awhile with none of us saying anything. "How did the grindylows feeding go" I asked. "They had world war Z in there" I looked at him strangely "zombies" he explained. "oh" was all I can get with my shock. "You know this room is a bit dull" he stated. "Hang on" I exclaimed. I opened my eyes and it was exactly how I wanted it the ceiling was a sky, there was a forest, and grass tickled our toes. "better" he said, then fireflies started twinkling like stars above our heads. "Cmon Hermione lets catch one", "but that's so silly Harry". "But catching fireflies are for war heroes to not kids". Oh I love muggle jokes, and Harry.

Balto chased the fireflies to as me and Harry were jumping and going after fireflies. Me an Harry were chasing this one fire fly that went away from the group and it manned to pull away so quickly that me and Harry bumped heads and fell to the round. The firefly floated above us as if it was saying ha and teasing us mercisly.

Suddenly we both heard a distant music playing I looked up at Harry in awe million of fireflies engulfed in a dazzling bright tornado. I was about to call out for him but then they floaofted away and reassumed like that never happened. But Harry looked very different after. He wore a elbow length white shirt, with a yellow tie, and a pair light blue skinny jeans. Then of course he started singing.

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and, stare**

He motioned for me to stand up with him

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns, slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep,**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

He then started dancing rather well actually

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they try to teach me how to dance**

The fireflies arranged themselves in the shape as a person and started showing harry the egyptian which made me chuckle

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread **

Then I was suddenly engulfed by the same whirl that Harry was in. But only this time I came out with a white short plain sundress with a pastel yellow ribbon at the top.

Hermione&amp;Harry**-I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth, turns, slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep,**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**Him-Leave my door open just a crack**

**Her-(Please take me away from here)**

**Him-'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**Her-(Please take me away from here)**

**Him-Why do I tire counting sheep**

**Her-(Please take me away from here)**

**Both-When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**Her-To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)**

**Him-But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

We then started dancing with each other you now spining, swaying, dipping, and just basicly looking like weirdos.

**Both-I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth, turns, slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep,**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep,**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**Him-I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth, turns, slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep,**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

The fireflies engulfed us again and I was surrounded but this time I didn't freak out. They left Harry though a yellow rose in his hand which he gladly gave to me. I politely replied thank you and we both settled down his head laying in my lap, and Balto cuddling with him his head on Harry's chest. It was a perfect momment and I was able to forget about everything for a while till I looked at Harry's eyes. something in them told me there is something wrong. "Harry" I asked, "whats going on". He sat up and looked at me with a rim expression on his face. "Well, today, I was spying on Ron, and what I found wasn't ok" he sighed. "Remember where we met Sirius that one day?" he asked me, I could only manage a nod. "I saw him there with Draco they weren't doing anything, just to make it clear, but im sorry Hermione he looked so happy". I nodded trying to process it, this was not rocket science, Ron was gay for Malfoy. I finally spoke up "if he's happy then Harry he's my best friend over anything it should be better this way." "I'm glad you feel the same way then" he replied with a smile. "I mean how can I not, Draco Weasley has a bit of a ring to it" I said laughing with Harry it was the end to the perfect night.

**REVIEW FOLLOW REQUEST A SONG TO THOSE WHO HAVE YOURS WILL COME SOON PINKY PROMISE! THANK YOU SO MUCH AS WELL**

**MUSIC:OWL CITY-FIREFLIES, **


End file.
